Iron Man
thumb|265pxIron Man (titulada Iron Man: el hombre de hierro en Hispanoamérica) es una película de superhéroes basada en el personaje homónimo de Marvel Comics y estrenada en 2008. Dirigida por Jon Favreau, la película contó con el actor Robert Downey, Jr. como Tony Stark, un empresario millonario e ingeniero maestro que construye un poderoso exoesqueleto y que con la ayuda de éste se convierte en un superhéroe tecnológicamente avanzado, Iron Man. Asimismo, se contrataron a: Gwyneth Paltrow como Pepper Potts, su asistente personal; Terrence Howard como James Rhodes, un piloto militar y colega del protagonista; y Jeff Bridges como un ejecutivo de Industrias Stark, es decir Obadiah Stane. El desarrollo de la película comenzó en 1990 con Universal Pictures aunque se pospuso por algún tiempo pues pasó a manos de 20th Century Fox y luego fue comprada por New Line Cinema, previo a que Marvel Studios adquiriera de nuevo los derechos atinentes al personaje en 2006. De esta manera, los ejecutivos de Marvel iniciaron la producción del proyecto como la primera película financiada por ellos mismos, contando así con Paramount Pictures como la empresa distribuidora del filme. Impulsado por una sensación naturalista, Favreau firmó como director y refutó el hecho de filmar en la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos, aún cuando en las historietas del personaje éste es el escenario principal, con el fin de diferenciar la película de otras cintas de superhérores en las que la acción se lleva a cabo en ambientes asociados con la Ciudad de Nueva York; en su lugar, optó por rodar la película primordialmente en California. Durante el rodaje, a los actores se les brindó la oportunidad de crear sus propios diálogos debido a que en la preproducción los realizadores se habían enfocado en la historia y acción. Además, a algunas versiones de caucho y metal de las armaduras, creadas por la compañía de Stan Winston, se les añadieron imágenes generadas por computadora con el propósito de diseñar el personaje estelar. Para intensificar la publicidad del filme, industrias como Hasbro y Sega pusieron a la venta mercadotecnia concerniente a la película, entre que se negoció publicidad por emplazamiento con las empresas Audi, Burger King, LG y 7-Eleven. Muchas de las reseñas críticas dedicadas a la cinta fueron favorables, mismas que en especial alabaron la interpretación de Downey como el hérore principal. Así, la American Film Institute seleccionó el filme como uno de los diez mejores del año. Downey, Favreau, y Paltrow retomaron su labor en la secuela Iron Man 2, lanzada el 7 de mayo de 2010. Dado que Iron Man comparte el mismo universo con otras entregas fílmicas que han sido producidas independientemente por Marvel Studios (denominado «Universo cinematográfico de Marvel»), Downey hizo una aparición al estilo cameo como su personaje de Stark en The Incredible Hulk y fue uno de los estelares de la megaproducción coral The Avengers, un ''crossover'' ficcional cuyo debut en cines se dio en 2012. Igualmente, Downey volverá a su rol en otra secuela, Iron Man 3, cuya fecha de estreno está programada para el 3 de mayo de 2013. thumb|right|249px Argumento Tony Stark, un mujeriego y niño genio, quien heredó el contrato de propiedad de Industrias Stark por parte de su padre, se encuentra en la guerra de Afganistán con su amigo militar el teniente coronel James Rhodes para demostrar el funcionamiento de su nuevo misil «Jericó». Stark es seriamente lastimado en una emboscada y es secuestrado y llevado a una cueva por el grupo terrorista de los Diez Anillos. Un electroimán construido por Dr. Yinsen, su compañero de prisión, mantiene los trozos de metralla que hirieron al magnate, previniendo que lleguen al corazón de este y lo maten. Raza, el líder de los Diez Anillos, le dice a Stark que lo liberará si este construye un nuevo misil Jericó para su organización, pero Tony y Yinsen aseguran que el hombre no mantendrá su palabra. Stark y Yinsen comienzan a fabricar en secreto un potente generador eléctrico denominado reactor «arc», el cual es la fuente de energía del electromagneto de Stark, y después empiezan a construir una enorme armadura con la cual poder escapar. Los Diez Anillos atacan el taller donde los dos trabajaban cuando descubren lo que Stark está desarrollando. Yinsen se sacrifica para distraerlos mientras Tony se viste con la armadura. Una vez que Stark se encuentra blindado, comienza a combatir contra los terroristas y es ahí cuando él se da cuenta de que Yinsen está moribundo, lo que enfurece a Stark e inicia a quemar todo el cuartel de sus secuestradores; para escapar, huye volando con la armadura, pero se estrella a mitad del desierto, destruyendo la máquina en el proceso. Después de ser rescatado por Rhodes, Stark regresa a casa y anuncia que su compañía no seguirá desarrollando más armas de uso militar. Obadiah Stane, el viejo compañero de su padre y administrador de la empresa, le advierte que eso podría dejar en la ruina a Stark Industries y el legado de su padre. En su taller personal, Stark diseña una versión improvisada de su traje, además de un reactor más poderoso para su corazón. Después de la primera aparición pública que hace Stark, la reportera Christine Everhart le informa que las armas de Stark Industries, incluyendo la Jericó, fueron entregadas recientemente al grupo de los Diez Anillos y estos las usaron para atacar la aldea de la que proviene Yinsen. Stark también descubre que Stane está tratando de remplazarlo como el presidente de su compañía. Enfurecido, Stark termina su armadura y vuela hacia Afganistán, donde salva la villa de Yinsen y captura vivo al líder de la organización, dejándolo en las manos de los pueblerinos para que estos cobren venganza. Mientras vuela de regreso a casa, Stark es atacado por dos jets de caza F-22 Raptor. Por ello, él telefonea a Rhodes y le dice su identidad secreta con el fin de que dejen de perseguirlo. Mientras tanto, los Diez Anillos encuentran las piezas del prototipo del traje de Stark y se reúnen con Stane, quien se encarga de asesinar a la organización. A su vez, consigue restaurar la vieja armadura. En busca de hallar más información sobre si se han enviado más armas a los Diez Anillos, Stark manda a su asistente Virginia «Pepper» Potts hackear el sistema de computo de la compañía mediante el ordenador de Stane. Ella descubre que Stane ha estado en contacto con los terroristas y contrató al grupo para que asesinaran a Stark, pero el grupo se negó. Potts después se encuentra con el agente Phil Coulson del «Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa», una agencia antiterrorista, para informarle de las actividades ilícitas de Stane. Los científicos de Stane no pueden reproducir el reactor de Stark, por lo que aquel irrumpe en la casa de Tony para quitarle su propio núcleo, usando un dispositivo sónico que lo paraliza de inmediato. Al borde de la muerte, Stark se arrastra hasta su laboratorio y saca el reactor original. Potts y varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. intentan arrestar a Stane, pero el utiliza la vieja armadura y los ataca. Stark se enfrenta a Stane, pero debido a que su reactor actual no soporta la capacidad del nuevo traje, se ve en apuros para defenderse. Stark hace que stane lo persiga hasta el techo del edificio de Stark Industries y le dice a Potts que sobrecarge el reactor gigante que se encuentra en la planta baja. Esto desemboca a un enorme fallo eléctrico, el cual le pega a Stane y lo deja inconsciente, haciendo que él y su armadura caigan al reactor, explotando el núcleo del mismo y matándolo como consecuencia. Al día siguiente, la prensa bautizó al héroe acorazado como «Iron Man». El agente Coulson le da a Stark una coartada encubierta para que pudiera explicar los eventos de la noche anterior y la muerte de Stane. Durante la conferencia de prensa, Stark comienza a leer la historia, pero entonces la deja a un lado y confirma que es él en realidad Iron Man, lo que empieza una serie de controversia entre el público presente. En una escena después de los créditos, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury se aparece en la casa de Stark, y le avisa que Iron Man «no es el único superhéroe», queriendo darle una explicación del «proyecto Vengadores». Reparto * Robert Downey Jr. como Anthony «Tony» Stark / Iron Man: magnate empresario, genio inventor, y consumado mujeriego, es director general de Industrias Stark, la mayor productora de armas para el ejército de Estados Unidos. Hijo de un ingeniero que contribuyó en el Proyecto Manhattan, Howard Stark, Tony Stark es un prodigio ingenieril al haber construido un tablero de circuitos a la edad de cuatro años y un motor a los seis, así como al haberse graduado del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts con honores summa cum laude a los diecisiete años. Se hace cargo de Industrias Stark a los 21 años, reemplazando a Obadiah Stane, quien había controlado la compañía desde el fallecimiento de Howard. Para el papel, Favreau planeaba contratar un recién llegado al campo cinematográfico, pero eventualmente se inclinó por Downey (quien ya era aficionado a las historietas del personaje) puesto que sentía que el pasado del actor encajaba perfectamente con todo lo asociado al personaje, por lo que él resultaba la «mejor elección». «Los mejores y peores momentos de la vida de Robert habían estado abiertos al público» explicó el director, «Downey tuvo que encontrar un equilibrio interno con el fin de superar los obstáculos que se dieron más allá de su carrera. Ese es Tony Stark. Robert lleva consigo una profundidad que va más allá de un personaje de historietas que está teniendo problemas en la secundaria, o que no puede “conseguir” a su chica». Asimismo, Favreau tuvo la sensación de que Downey haría de Stark un «idiota simpático», pero que también representaría un auténtico viaje emocional una vez que se ganara a su público. El actor tuvo su propia oficina al lado de Favreau al momento de la preproducción, lo que dio paso a su intenso involucramiento en el proceso de composición del guion. Además, contribuyó en lo que corresponde al sentido del humor presente en la película que en los primeros borradores del guion no se manifestaban. Expuso lo siguiente: Lo que usualmente odio acerca de estas películas superhérores es que cuando el tipo a quien estás persiguiendo de repente se convierte en Dudley Do-Right, se supone entonces que debes creerte todo su “¡Hagamos algo para bien!”, un asunto al estilo Eliot Ness con capa. Lo que verdaderamente se me hizo importante era no cambiar tanto al personaje puesto que es irreconocible. Cuando un individuo que solía ser un idiota ya no lo es más, con suerte aún posee sentido del humor. :Para adaptarse a su papel, Downey dedicó cinco días de la semana para entrenar con pesas y practicar artes marciales con la finalidad de ponerse en forma, situación a la que se refirió como beneficiosa: «es difícil no tener una crisis de personalidad ... después de estar cerca de varias horas en ese traje. Estoy llamando a todos los terapéuticos que se me ocurren a cada momento sólo para pasar el día». * Terrence Howard como el teniente coronel James «Rhodey» Rhodes: amigo de Stark, y el oficial de enlace entre Industrias Stark y la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos en el departamento de adquisiciones, específicamente del desarrollo de armamento. Favreau le otorgó el rol a Howard con el presentimiento de que haría una buena interpretación de la Máquina de Guerra en alguna futura secuela. Howard se preparó para su papel al visitar la Base de la Fuerza Aérea Nellis el 16 de marzo de 2007, donde comió al lado de pilotos y observó helicópteros de rescate HH-60 Pave Hawk, así como F-22 Raptors. Mientras que en los cómics se describe a un Rhodes malicioso tras conocer a Stark, su temprano carácter disciplinario forma una dinámica con Stark, además de que se vuelve inseguro en la cuestión de que las acciones de Stark sean aceptables o no. «Rhodey está completamente decepcionado por cómo Tony ha pasado toda su vida, pero a partir de cierto punto se percata de que probablemente existe otro camino por seguir» manifestó Howard. «Aquel cuya vida vaya en el camino correcto; ¿acaso es la vida estricta militar, o la vida de un independiente?» Howard y su padre son seguidores de Iron Man, dado en parte a que Rhodes era uno de los pocos superhéroes de tez negra cuando era niño. Asimismo, era un fanático de Downey después de verlo en Weird Science, además de que compitieron físicamente en el plató: «Robert y su oponente trasero casi me arrancan el brazo tratando de mantenerme con él. Porque peso 40 ó 50 libras más que él, por lo que ahí estoy levantando y flexionando alrededor de 225 libras kg y lo noqueé diez veces. Robert quiso ir como a 235 kg, y lo logró. Así que voy por 245 kg. Lo llevé a correr y le dieron algunos buenos calambres. No pudo caminar después de un par de días». * Jeff Bridges como Obadiah Stane: es el segundo empresario al mando del negocio de Stark, al igual que el antagonista. Bridges solía leer los cómics del personaje cuando era niño y la agradaba el enfoque moderno y realista del que Favreau hacía gala en sus películas. Para desempeñar a su personaje, el actor se afeitó la cabeza y se dejó crecer una barba gris, cosa que desde hacía ya tiempo deseaba hacer. Bridges buscó en Google el Libro de Abdías, con lo que se sorprendió tras saber que la retribución es un tema importante de ese libro en particular de la Biblia, lo que de cierta forma simboliza Stane. Muchas de las escenas de Stane fueron retiradas en el proceso de edición final con el objetivo de resaltar más a Stark, pero los guionistas percibieron que la interpretación de Bridges como el antagonista posibilitó la aplicación del principio «menos es más». * Gwyneth Paltrow como Virginia «Pepper» Potts: la asistente personal del personaje protagónico y su incipiente interés amoroso. Paltrow solicitó a los ejecutivos de Marvel que le enviaran cualquier cómic concerniente a Iron Man que catalogaran relevante como para permitir que comprendiera su personaje, a quien consideraba muy inteligente, sensata, y con los pies en la tierra. Admitió que le complacía «el hecho de que sí hay sexualidad la película pero no es tan evidente». Favreau pretendió que el vínculo entre Potts y Stark tuviera reminiscencias de comedias de la década de 1940, asunto al que Paltrow se refirió como divertido de una manera sexy y a la vez inocente. * Shaun Toub interpreta al Dr. Yinsen: prisionero compañero de Stark. En los cómics, Yinsen es un psíquico chino; no obstante, en la película se muestra que proviene de un pueblo afgano llamado Gulmira, aspecto que forma parte del intento de los realizadores de la película de concebir un largometraje de Iron Man más moderno. * Faran Tahir como Raza: el líder de los Diez anillos. Tahir es un aficionado a las historietas del personaje, por lo que procuró invertir algo de humanidad en sus secuaces: «Traté de encontrar maneras con las que pusiera de manifiesto que pese a que él Raza pueda ser el tipo malo, posiblemente haya algún momento o solamente una pista de vulnerabilidad, en los que no ha hecho los cálculos adecuados o hay un cierto grado de duda. Jon fue muy receptivo en esa clase de cambios de capas de personalidad». * Paul Bettany presta su voz para JARVIS: programa de computadora con inteligencia artificial y propiedad personal de Stark, el cual apoya a este último en la construcción y programación del traje de Iron Man. El nombre del personaje procede de Edwin Jarvis, personaje que hace aparición en las historietas y que sirve como mayordomo de Stark. En la novela de la película que compuso Peter David, se revela que Jarvis se origina de un acrónimo de «''Just A Rather Very Intelligent System''» (se traduce como «Sólo un sistema mucho muy inteligente»).David, Peter. Iron Man. Del Ray (2008). Bettany hizo su parte a manera de favor a Favreau (tras haber trabajado a su lado en Wimbledon) y mencionó que, durante una sesión de grabación de dos horas, no tenía conocimiento en lo absoluto de para qué cinta estaban grabando sus líneas. * Leslie Bibb como Christine Everhart: una correponsal que trabaja para la revista Vanity Fair. En las historietas es detallada como un personaje de poca importancia, además de que en estas es descrita como una periodista del The Daily Bugle y que realiza investigaciones especiales de Tony Stark. Clark Gregg interpreta al Agente Coulson, perteneciente a la corporación S.H.I.E.L.D.. De igual forma, Samuel L. Jackson hace aparición como el supervisor de la agencia, Nick Fury, al término de los créditos finales. Incluso, el rostro de Jackson se utilizó –con su aprobación– como el modelo principal de la versión de Nick Fury del sello editorial Ultimate Marvel, que publica Marvel. Otros cameos incluyen al co creador de Iron Man, Stan Lee (quien, en la cinta, es confundido por Stark con Hugh Hefner en una fiesta), y el director Jan Favreau como el guardaespaldas y chofer de Stark, Happy Hogan. Tom Morello, guitarrista de Rage Against the Machine y Audioslave, que compartió música de guitarra adicional para el filme, hace una pequeña aparición como un guardia terrorista. Jim Cramer, estelar de la serie de CNBC Mad Money, se interpreta a sí mismo comentando sobre las oportunidades de inversión («Vender, vender, vender») de las Industrias Stark. El cantante de rap Ghostface Killah había realizado un cameo en la secuencia en la que Stark se hospeda brevemente en Dubái en su viaje a Afganistán, pero eventualmente la escena fue removida de la versión estrenada en cines por motivos de extensa duración. Archivo:Robert Downey Jr. 2011 AA.jpg|Robert Downey, Jr., intérprete de Anthony «Tony» Stark. Archivo:Terrence Howard TIFF 2011.jpg|Terrence Howard, intérprete de James «Rhodey» Rhodes. Archivo:Jeff Bridges crop.jpg|Jeff Bridges, intérprete de Obadiah Stane. Archivo:GwynethPaltrowByAndreaRaffin2011.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow, intérprete de Virginia «Pepper» Potts. Posproducción thumb|right|250px|Modelo de la armadura «Mark I» que utiliza [[Tony Stark para avanzar entre las tropas del grupo terrorista de los Diez anillos.]] Favreau quiso que la película mostrara de manera creíble cómo había sido construida la armadura, de manera que incluyó las tres etapas de su diseño. Stan Winston, un fanático del cómic, y su compañía habían hecho dos versiones para la armadura, una con base metálica y la otra de plástico. Además, este equipo ya había trabajado en otra producción de Favreau, Zathura. La principal preocupación de Favreau tenía que ver con la correcta aplicación de los efectos visuales hechos por computadora, para poder sobreponerlos sobre aquellos que se hicieron de manera real y evitar que estos fueran muy notorios. La casa de diseño Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) fue contratada para que creara la mayoría de los efectos especiales, aunque los detalles fueron hechos por la compañía The Orphanage y The Embassy; Favreau se interesó en ILM después de ver su trabajo con las películas Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End y Transformers. El diseño de la armadura «Mark I» parecía estar construida con partes metálicas individuales y chatarra: en particular, la parte posterior estaba menos recubierta que la frontal, ya que en la cinta se muestra que Stark utiliza la armadura para avanzar entre las tropas del grupo terrorista. Además sirvió de referencia para producir la armadura de Stane. Se construyó una versión única de unas , lo que ocasionó que el equipo de producción se preocupara puesto que uno de los dobles había caído con la armadura puesta. Sin embargo, tanto el doble como la armadura no recibieron ningún daño. La armadura fue diseñada de tal manera que solo se tuviera que usar la parte superior en las tomas respectivas. The Embassy esquematizó una versión digital del modelo Mark I. Los Stan Winston Studios construyeron una maqueta animatrónica del personaje «Iron Monger» —cuyas medidas eran de alto y de peso—, un término que Stane le acuña a Stark al inicio de la película y a sí mismo, aunque en realidad nunca se nombra así a la armadura. La pieza requirió de cinco operadores para controlar solo los brazos, y se armó un cardán para simular que el robot podía caminar. Se usó un modelo a escala para las escenas en las que mostraba la construcción de dicho traje. La armadura «Mark II» tiene unas solapas notorias que hacen de la apariencia del traje el de un prototipo del algún avión. Uno de los artistas del cómic del superhéroe, Adi Granov, se encargó del diseño de la «Mark III» junto al dibujante Phil Saunders. Los diseños de Granov fueron una de las principales inspiraciones sobre las que se basó la película; poco después de haber descubierto que sus trabajos aparecían en la página personal de Favreau, el artista se unió al equipo de producción. Saunders simplificó un poco el arte de Granov, de manera que tuviera una apariencia más esbelta y menos caricaturesca. En algunas ocasiones, Downey solo portaba el casco, los guantes y la coraza de la armadura sobre un traje especial para capturar sus movimientos. Para que las tomas en las que la Mark III vuela se vieran de manera realista, se editaron de tal manera que pareciera que el personaje está volando lentamente, y mientras aterriza, la escena aparenta ser muy rápida. Para efectuar las tomas en las que Iron Man se enfrenta a los aviones de caza, las cámaras estaban filmando a mitad del aire para que dieran la sensación física de un vuelo, además se hizo con el fin de crear de manera creíble los efectos del viento y de la escarcha sobre los lentes. Para obtener más información sobre el efecto físico que se genera en los vuelos, el equipo grabó a un grupo de paracaidistas en un túnel de viento vertical. Saunders había creado el arte conceptual de la armadura de Máquina de Guerra puesto que se planeó incluirla en la película, sin embargo «fue recortada del guion casi a la mitad de la etapa de preproducción». Saunders mencionó que dicho traje «iba a ser la 'Mark IV' y sería una versión mejorada de la Mark III, pues pudimos haber incluido un armamento más completo en comparación al de la III» y que «Tony se la habría puesto en la secuencia de la batalla final». Secuelas Iron Man 2 En el intento de crear una trilogía, tras el estreno en cines de Iron Man los representantes de Estudios Marvel anunciaron que se encontraba en desarrollo una continuación de la película, proyectando la fecha de exhibición al 30 de abril de 2010. En julio de 2008, después de varios meses de negociaciones, Favreau oficialmente firmó para dirigir el filme. En dicho mes también firmó Justin Theroux para componer el guion del filme, mismo que se basaría en una historia escrita por Favreau y Downey. La fase del rodaje principal dio comienzo el 6 de abril de 2009, con Downey y Paltrow repitiendo los roles protágonicos. Don Cheadle tomó el lugar de Terrence Howard como Rhodey Rhodes y Sam Rockwell fue la adición antagónica, personificando a Justin Hammer. Iron Man 3 Disney, Marvel y Paramount anunciaron que el 3 de mayo de 2013 sería la fecha de lanzamiento de Iron Man 3.Ward, Kate. "'Iron Man 3 to come to theaters in 2013", Entertainment Weekly, 18 de octubre de 2010. WebCitation archive. En inglés. Favreau dijo en diciembre de 2010 que él no sería el director de la cinta, pues había optado a dirigir Magic Kingdom en su lugar.Sneider, Jeff. "No Favreau? 10 Directors Who Could Take Over 'Iron Man 3'", TheWrap.com, 14 de diciembre de 2010. WebCitation archive. En inglés. Shane Black es el encargado de dirigir Iron Man 3, a partir de un guion gráfico de Drew Pearce. A mediados de abril de 2012, el productor Kevin Feige dijo que Iron Man 3 comenzaría a filmarse en Carolina del Norte «en cinco semanas». Galería 320px-Terrence_Howard_at_Nellis_AFB_2007-03-16_3.JPG Iron_Man.jpg Ironmonger_2008film.jpg Iron_Man_ComicCon_silver_armor.jpg l_371746_b09333fe.jpg l_371746_4d6af925.jpg l_371746_9ec4759d.jpg Robert_Downey_Jr-2008.JPG Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de la película. * [http://tcmdb.com/title/title.jsp?stid=659572 Iron Man] en Turner Clasic Movies * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/iron_man/ Iron Man] en Rotten Tomatoes. * [http://www.metacritic.com/movie/iron-man Iron Man] en Metacritic. * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=ironman.htm Iron Man] en Box Office Mojo. * [http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v353425 Iron Man] en AllRovi. * [http://marvel.com/movies/Iron_Man.Iron_Man_%282008%29 Iron Man] en Marvel.com * [http://moviegrande.com/iron_man/marvel.htm Iron Man] en That's (Marvel) Entertainment. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2008